Love at First Sight
by vivian uchiha
Summary: When Chikushodo is kidnapped by Sasuke Itachi saves her. Sparks fly fast! Read if you like this pairing. NOTE: This is the female path. Not the male path I hate YAOI so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

**Vivian: Hiya Folks! I'm thinking of writing another story besides 'I have a brother and Cherry and the Weasle'. This will be a itachiku fanfic. The story is that Chikushodo has somehow broken Pein's jutsu and is free. But she's scared that she'll die if Pein found out. So she ran away. And Sasuke kidnaps her. Itachi and Kisame step in and help her Yadda yadda…**

**Chikushodo: So, I won't be a zombie like being?**

**Vivian: Nope!**

**Chikushodo: Woohoo! *glomps Vivian***

**Akatsuki: Laughing at Vivian's problem.**

**Vivian: I don't own Naruto!**

**(Hi Hi HI Hi)**

**(Note: In this story Chiku is the girl path while shodo is the male path alright)**

All was silent in the night. The tree's in the forest swaying gently in the breeze, as the animals slept in peace.

Until, footsteps were heard.

The shadow of a 19 year old girl was seen jumping from branch to branch. (Let's say Chiku is 19… Along with the rest of Kohona 12 and Sasuke….). The only thing that was going through the girl's mind was 'I have to keep moving'.

Chiku had run away from the Akatsuki a few days ago. The reason, she was one of the six paths of Pein. (A replacement actually, if one path was destroyed). She had broken the jutsu placed on her that kept her under Pein's control. It was an accident really, she just messed up on a handsign for a jutsu that Pein wanted her to try out in the training field. A bright light blinded her and when she woke up she was able to think for herself and move her own body without the feeling of having strings pulled.

Of course, she was scared. She was scared that if Pein found out he would kill her for breaking free. With that on her mind, she quickly left the field and into the forest, where she is now.

Chiku stopped at a clearing where the moon was shining down on her. 'I guess I could camp for now' she thought as she sat down. With nothing to do she decided to sing. Unaware of someone watching her in the shadows. (Note she is singing the Monochrome factor theme song in Japanese)

_**Hai iro somatteiku sora ito aoi de koko wa izuko kato**_

As she was singing the moon shined down on her making her look like a fallen angle. 'Beautifle' the figure thought.

_**Yami iro hirogatteku sora iro fusaide michi o tazune you**_

_**Kagami no naka utsushi dasareta jibun ni obiete minufurishiteta hibi ni**_

_**SAYONARA shita ano hi no kimi wo shinjiteiru kara kotoba ni dekinai kedo**_

Chiku opened her eyes showing purple ringed eyes. The figure was shocked 'Rinnegan?' it thought. Then the figure smirked. 'It seems that I have found the woman who will bear my children.' their eyes flashing red.

_**Douka kanaimaisu youni futatsu no tamashii wo yobu koe ga kikoeteru mune no okusoko de-**_

**SNAP!**

Chiku's head snapped up at the sound of a twig breaking. "Who's there?" she called. There was no answer. She quickly stood up checking her surroundings. Chiku called out again, "Who's there?" a shower of shuriken and kunai came at her. She jumped out of the way with a scratch on her left upper arm. She then noticed a tall figure standing next to a tree with the shadow's covering their face. Only red eyes were seen. "W-Who are you?" she cursed herself for stuttering. The figure said nothing, it just smirked. "Answer me!" Chiku yelled, the figure started walking forward having the moon shine down on the now revealed man. "Don't worry," the man grinned "You'll find out soon enough.".

Chiku was then grabbed from behind with arms wrapped around her waist. Before she could act, she felt a pain on her neck. Then everything went black.

**(Line, line, line, line)**

Itachi and Kisame were on their way to the Akatsuki base in Rain country when they felt two chakra sources in the forest. One was strong while the other was weak. Kisame looked at Itachi and grinned "Well what do you know? Looks like there will be bloodshed tonight." Kisame said before walking near the chakra source. Itachi sighed, he didn't know how Kisame was able to fight after facing a handful of mist nins and still fight. He didn't go any further into that subject when he recognized the strong chakra signal. He then smirked 'Well little brother, it looks like our battle will be earlier than planned.' With that thought he followed Kisame.

The duo came across a clearing where Sasuke was camping. It didn't surprise them that Sasuke was so close to base, but what did surprise them was the orange haired girl bound and gagged, lying on the grass floor. 'She looks familiar' Itachi thought, 'I wonder if she's the girl leader is after?' Itachi reached into one of his cloak pockets and pulled out a picture of the girl. 'That's the girl alright.' Itachi was broken out of his thoughts when the girl started moving.

**(I have the most powerful line in the world! Mwa ha ha! *smack!* … Owie!)**

Chiku's eyes slowly opened. When they first opened she saw an orange light. Soon her vision cleared and realized that she was looking into a campfire. "You're awake." A voice said, she looked up to see a boy her age wearing a white shirt opened at the front with black ninja pants and sandals (you know the outfit Sasuke wore when Naruto and Sakura first encountered him in the shippuden series). Chiku tried to talk, but when she did it came all muffled. She then realized that her hand were tied behind her back, her feet were bound, and not to mention she was gagged. She started struggling against the ropes when a hand cupped her chin and had her look into the eyes of the sharingan. She immediately stopped struggling when she realized she was kidnaped by Sasuke Uchiha. Who was rumoured to have killed Orochimaru.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Chiku stop struggling. "Now I'm going to remove the gag. If you scream I will knock you out with the sharingan." Sasuke threatened. Chiku nodded to say yes. Sasuke then removed the gag, the first thing that came out of the her mouth was "Why did you kidnap me?" All her fear was gone and was replaced with anger. Sasuke simply shrugged "Simple really." He replied "You amuse me." "Amuse?" Chiku almost screamed "That's right, not to mention that you're quite beautiful and you also have a powerful ability. I kidnaped you because I thought that you would make a wonderful wife to bear my children."

Chiku was fuming. "No way in hell! I'm helping you revive your clan!" she yelled, enraged. Sasuke then pinned Chiku to the ground with him above her. "You have no choice in this my dear." Sasuke simply said. "My name is Chiku! Say it Chi-ku!" she said through gritted teeth. Before she could continue her rant, Sasuke slammed his cold lips on her warm, soft lips. Tears were forming in her eyes when she realized what Sasuke was going to do. Her eyes widened when he started taking her Akatsuki cloak off leaving her black t-shirt and black ninja pants with anbu armour intact. Sasuke then started tugging on the straps of the armour when an explosion blew them apart.

Chiku's back hit a tree causing her head to whip back hitting her head on the tree. She collapsed from the hit, leaving her lying on the ground slowly losing consciousness. The same thing happened to Sasuke on the other side of the opening covered in burns.

As Itachi walked into the clearing he saw both Sasuke and Chiku out cold. He didn't know why, but when he saw Sasuke trying to rape Chiku his stomach clenched in anger. He shook his head of those thoughts and walked over to Chiku. He cut her ropes and carried her bridal style with her head lying on his chest. His heart started fluttering when Chiku was close to him. But he ignored it for now. He turned arouned and walked over to Kisame who was upset that he couldn't do anything than just sit and watch. With a nod of understanding both of them started leaping through the tree's heading to base. As they were running he felt his cloak tighten. He looked down and saw Chiku grabbing a fistful of his cloak. 'Probably a nightmare of what Sasuke was going to do to her' he thought. His gaze softened at this.

Kisame looked over at Itachi who was gazing softly at Chiku. Kisame than smirked 'Looks like there is such a thing as love at first sight.' With that thought he continued running.

**End of chapter! Review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight Chapter 2**

**Chiku: *Enters room and looks around* Uh… Where's Vivian?**

**Hidan:*Shrugs* I don't know where that psycho is.**

**Chiku: *Glares at him* How can you say that to her?**

**Hidan: Oh gee… I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that SHE TORTURES US AND PLAYS DEAD SPACE 2 EVEN THOUGH IT'S THE SCARIEST GAME IN THE YEAR AND THAT SHE'S JUST A GIRL!**

**Chiku: O.O …okay… Wait, did you hear that?**

**Hidan: Hear what?**

**Chiku: Shh!**

***Screaming in the distance***

**Hidan: Oh, that. …um I think it's getting louder.**

***Screaming becomes louder until door opens revealing Vivian all bloody and covered in food***

**Chiku: Vivian! *Runs over to her* What happened?**

**Vivian: Apparently my readers got very impatient on waiting for me to update. *Passes out***

**Hidan: Uh… Vivian does not own Naruto.**

As Chiku slowly came to she felt warmth on the right side of her. She slowly smiled and tried to get close to it.

'It feels nice.' She thought. Just then she heard a chuckle.

"Wow Itachi. I'm jealous that you can have girls easily fawn over you." A rough voice said on her left side.

"It would appear so Kisame." Her heat source replied.

'Wait, heat sources don't talk.' She thought. Her eyes flew open and saw that she was in the arms a man with raven hair in a low ponytail and two creases under his eyes. Right next to him was a tall man with blue skin and gills on his cheeks. Both of them had smirks on their faces.

"!" Chiku screamed as she tried to struggle out of the black haired man's arms.

"Put me down!" she yelled before noticing what they were wearing.

Black cloaks, with red clouds. Akatsuki cloaks.

Her eyes widened seeing the cloaks. "No!" she yelled struggling harder, "I won't go back! I won't become an emotionless slave like before! I will not lose my life again!"

By this time she was in tears and crying like there was no tomorrow. "Please… no" She sobbed. She felt someone rubbing her back slowly. "Don't worry…" the raven haired man said comfortably "We won't hurt you in any way." "Yeah." Agreed the shark man "Now, can you please tell us why you were screaming emotionless slave again, and losing your life?"

Chiku blushed when she realized what she said. "Well…" She sighed 'should I tell them? Or should I not? Ah! It's so hard to choose.'

"You don't have to tell us now." The raven haired man replied "You can tell us when you're ready. For now sleep, your injuries are not healed and you are low on chakra."

"Arigatou." Chiku murmured as she fell asleep.

_Dream_

"_Chiku. Come here." A orange hair pierced man ordered._

"_Yes leader-sama?" Chiku answered emotionlessly walking up to his desk. Bowing as she stood in front of him._

_The man looked at her and sighed deeply as he took out a scroll. "This is a new jutsu I'm working on. I have completed the basics of it but I need someone to test it out for me. I want you to take this to the training field and test it to see if it works." The man said as he handed her the scroll._

"_Yes sir." Chiku replied as she walked away. Closing the door behind her._

_Dream ends_

Chiku bolted up right from her sleeping bag breathing deeply. 'What the hell was that? A dream? It seemed too real to be a dream.' She thought as she looked around to see she was in a tent. The tent flap openedto reveal Kisame.

"Hey kid, you alright?" He asked concerned. Chiku nodded "I'm fine …uh" "Kisame." He replied smiling. "And the man holding you was Itachi Uchiha."

Kisame saw Chiku flinch at the name Uchiha. 'She must still be scared of what happened.' He thought looking at her "Come, we're leaving soon." Kisame stated as he left.

Chiku glared at the flap. 'I never agreed to this at all!' she yelled in her head furious as she rolled up the sleeping bag.

**Meanwhile**

Pein was working in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said still working. Konan walked in "I have received word that Itachi and Kisame have found Chiku and is bringing her back as we speak." She reported.

At the news of this Pein's head shot up. "Was she hurt in anyway?" he asked with a small hint of …Concern?

Konan took a deep breath 'He's not going to like this at all.' She thought before answering. "The report said that Chiku was found as a prisoner to Sasuke Uchiha. She was low on chakra and was restrained. Itachi said that he didn't use an exploding tag she would've been …raped."

At this Pein felt the blood leave his face. "WHAT!" He yelled standing up and walking toward's his girlfriend. "She would've been what?" he asked quieter but more of a worried tone. Konan placed her hand on his shoulder "She was almost raped Pein. But Itachi stopped it just in time by using an exploding tag. From what the report said, she only has cuts and bruises. Nothing more." She said trying to calm him down.

Pein sighed "thank you Konan. I don't know what I would do without you." And hugged her. Konan smiled "You're welcome. But I would like to know why you care about her?" "All in good time dear." He answered not wanting anything to ruin this moment.


End file.
